


if you're me and i'm you

by hawksonfire



Series: oh, the good ol' days [5]
Category: Marvel
Genre: Awesome Clint Barton, Blow Jobs, Clint Barton & Natasha Romanov Friendship, Clint in Steve's Body, Cuddling & Snuggling, Deaf Clint Barton, M/M, Marvel Bingo 2019, Nipple Play, Protective Clint Barton, Shower Sex, Steve Rogers Feels, Steve Rogers Needs a Hug, Steve in Clint's Body, body swapping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-26 12:27:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21374146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hawksonfire/pseuds/hawksonfire
Summary: “I’m telling you,” Clint agrees, and they both start laughing. “Can we play with this tomorrow? I’m kind of tired. Turns out being body swapped takes a lot out of you.”“Yeah, and puts it all in me!” Steve mutters, making them both snort.“Yeah, me too,” Steve agrees, “Or is it you too?”“Okay, now you’re making my head hurt,” Clint says, climbing into bed beside Steve.
Relationships: Clint Barton/Steve Rogers
Series: oh, the good ol' days [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1533320
Comments: 31
Kudos: 244
Collections: Marvel Bingo 2019





	if you're me and i'm you

**Author's Note:**

> Marvel Bingo Square O2: Body Swap.

**Clint**

Clint’s not entirely sure how it happened. One minute, he’s in his own body, poking fun at Steve for having an alien explode in his face, and the next, he’s wiping alien goo off his own face - except that it’s not his face and it’s not his hand and it’s not his body. “Fucking shit on a stick,” he mutters, and hearing Steve’s voice come out of his - Steve’s - mouth is a fucking trip. 

“Language, Cap!” Tony says, zipping by with a whine of his repulsors. 

“Oh, fuck off, Tony,” Clint hears his own voice say. Which means... 

“Hey, Hawkeye.”

It takes barely a second, and Clint can hear the moment that Steve catches on. “Whatcha need, Cap?”

“How are things on your end?” Should he be worried about how well they can play each other? Nah. Right?

“Little topsy-turvy, nothing I can’t handle,” Steve says. 

“Keep me posted,” Clint says, then something flashes out of the corner of his eye and he instinctively tosses the shield, watching it cut through another alien like butter, bounce off a wall and come flying back to him, landing in his hand perfectly. 

“Nice shot,” Steve - his own voice - says. To be honest, Clint’s a little surprised that he managed to not cut his own head off when he threw the shield - must be muscle memory. He is in Steve’s body, after all. The team wraps up the mission fairly quickly and as they’re getting on the Quinjet to go back to the tower, Clint, in Steve’s body, slumps down in a chair, pulls off his cowl and shoves his hair out of his eyes roughly. 

When he looks up, Tasha’s eyeing him suspiciously. <“Who are you?”> she says, in Russian. 

Without thinking, he responds, <“Exactly who you think I’m not.”> She blinks at him, and then a smile spreads over her face. “Fuck,” Clint mutters. 

“Language!” says Tony, again. “What is with you today?”

“For one thing, he’s not himself,” Tasha says calmly. 

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Tony asks. Steve - in Clint’s body - comes clomping up the ramp into the jet, fiddling with the hearing aid in his ear. Shit.

“Hey, I think there’s something wrong with my -” He cuts himself off abruptly as something happens and his eyes go wide. 

“Legolas, I swear if you mucked up those new comms I gave you, I’m not making you a new set,” Tony says, marching over and holding out his hand. Steve stares at him blankly. 

“Back off a sec, Tony,” Clint says gently, getting up and walking towards them. He pushes past Tony and gently brings his hands up to Steve’s - his own - ears. Fuck, this is confusing. _ Brace yourself_, he signs. Steve nods. Clint gives him a second then presses the button on the back of the aid that turns it on again, knowing that Steve accidentally turned it off. 

Steve flinches as sound rushes in again, hands darting up to his ears and cupping them gently. Clint watches him silently, hands on Steve’s shoulders in support. “I didn’t realize -” Steve stutters, wincing at the sound of his own - Clint’s - voice. 

“Yeah,” Clint smiles sadly, “It’s not easy being deaf.”

“Does someone wanna tell me what the fuck is going on?” Tony asks, backing away from them. 

“They’ve switched bodies, Tony,” Natasha says bluntly, watching them. “Clint is in Steve’s body and Steve is in Clint’s body.”

“So, that,” Tony starts, gesturing at Clint - Steve’s body, “is our favourite archer, and _ that_,” gesturing at Steve - Clint’s body, “is the illustrious Captain?”

“Aw, Tony, I’m your favourite archer?” Clint coos, wrapping an arm around Steve’s - his own - _ goddammit_. He wraps an arm around Steve’s shoulders and steers him to a chair. “That’s so sweet.” Steve is silent beside him, hands still cupped over his ears, a look of shock on his face.

“I believe it,” Tony says after a moment. “How?”

Clint shrugs. “Dunno. One moment I’m in my own body, making fun of Steve for getting alien goo on his face and the next I wasn’t.”

“I didn’t know it was like this,” Steve says, his voice small. 

Seeing that defeated expression on his own face breaks Clint’s heart, and he taps Steve’s chin to make sure he’s looking before he signs, _ Not your fault. You couldn’t have known. _

“Yeah, but I _ should _ have!” Steve argues. Clint snorts. “What’s so funny?” Steve demands.

“Even in my body, you’re still argumentative as all hell,” Clint says fondly, leaning in and pressing a kiss to Steve’s cheek. Steve blinks at him, flushing slightly, and Clint grins. “I know if I said that when you were in your own body, you’d be bright red, so it’s good to know I’ve got my blush control down.”

“I’ll make you blush, just watch,” Steve grumbles, crossing his arms. Clint’s got to admit, the pout is a cute look on him. He makes a mental note to do it more often, then looks back at Tony. 

“If you make a ‘being in your body’ joke, Tony, I’ll tell the next reporter I see that you’re having a love child that you created in your lab using DNA from Oprah.” Even Natasha snorts at that one.

Tony’s mouth snaps shut. “I wouldn’t dare,” he says. “We’re almost back at the Tower, we’ll get this sorted then.” Clint spends the rest of the flight to the Tower keeping his hands curled protectively around Steve’s ears, only removing them to sign when Steve asks him a question. When they get back to the Tower, they spend approximately two hours in debrief and then in Tony’s lab, where he and Bruce take a bunch of samples from Clint’s body and brain scans of them both to try and figure out what’s wrong with them.

When they’re finally back in their rooms, Steve disappears into the bathroom only to call out to Clint moments later. “What’s up, baby?” Clint says softly, stepping into the bathroom. 

“I want to shower, but I don’t know how to take your aids out from this end, and I don’t want to ruin them,” Steve says, not meeting Clint’s eyes. 

“I can do that,” Clint says gently. “Do you mind if I shower with you too? I need to be close to you right now.” Steve nods, and Clint steps forward and deftly but gently unhooks the hearing aids from Steve’s ears. Steve gasps and grabs hold of Clint’s wrists, screwing his eyes shut. They fly open almost immediately, darting around wildly as Steve’s chest begins to heave.

“I didn’t know,” Steve starts, stopping when Clint winces at his volume. “I didn’t know,” he tries again, softer this time, “That it was like this for you.”

_ That’s okay, _ Clint signs. _ I don’t talk about it. _

Steve opens his mouth, then seems to think better of it, closing it and pulling Clint towards the shower. Clint shucks off his clothes and gets in, joining Steve under the hot stream of water. Neither of them say anything as Steve squirts some soap into his hands and turns to Clint, raising an eyebrow in question. Clint nods and Steve starts to wash him, starting at the shoulders and working his way down. 

Clint’s unable to hold in the gasp at the spark of pleasure that shoots straight to his cock when Steve goes over his nipples. He bites his lip as Steve does it again, hips jerking minutely. The motion catches Steve’s eye and he looks down to Clint’s rapidly hardening cock and then up to his face. Smirking, he rubs his slick hands more firmly over Clint’s nipples, full out grinning when Clint’s mouth drops open in a moan and his hips thrust forward as he seeks friction. 

The next few minutes are a delicious torture for Clint, as Steve works the body he’s in over like it’s his own - because it is. Steve knows exactly what makes himself tick and he uses every bit of that information to bring Clint to a climax so powerful it brings him to his knees. Panting, Clint lets his head slump forwards onto Steve’s stomach, using the other man as support. 

When he opens his eyes, Steve’s dick is bobbing in front of his face and with a grin, Clint signs a quick _ Never thought I’d be able to suck my own dick_. At Steve’s bark of laughter, he swallows the dick in front of him down to the root, smirking inwardly when Steve lets out a groan and thrusts forward. Clint’s never been more grateful for Steve’s lack of a gag reflex as he lets Steve fuck his face, noticing absently as he swallows his own come that he’s hard again. 

Perks of a super-soldier serum. Nice. Clint stands up and backs a panting Steve against the wall - and having to tilt his head up instead of down for kisses is a novel experience. He resolves to stop teasing Steve about their height difference once they get back into their own bodies, it’s not so much fun from the other side.

When Steve looks at him and raises an eyebrow, Clint wiggles his own and grins, making Steve’s eyes widen in realization. “I’m not fucking you again in the shower,” he says flatly. 

Clint shrugs and rinses himself off while Steve washes himself, then turns off the water and grabs them both towels before getting his hearing aids off the counter and fitting them into Steve’s ears. “That was fun,” he says lecherously once Steve’s adjusted to the sudden influx of sound. “I get why you like playing with your nipples so much when we fuck,” he offers, “I didn’t realize they were _ that _ sensitive.”

“I have never appreciated my lack of a gag reflex more,” Steve answers with a snort.

“This refractory period sure is something,” Clint says, looking down at the rock-hard cock jutting out from between his legs.

“It’s kind of a pain in the ass, really,” Steve admits, flopping onto the bed.

“Pain in my ass, more like,” Clint says. He scrunches up his face. “Wait. Is it technically a pain in your ass now? Or is it still a pain in my ass?”

Steve thinks on it for a moment, and then, “Fuck if I know. Now c’mere and put your - my - dick in me - you. Shit, this is confusing.”

“I’m telling you,” Clint agrees, and they both start laughing. “Can we play with this tomorrow? I’m kind of tired. Turns out being body swapped takes a lot out of you.”

“Yeah, and puts it all in me!” Steve mutters, making them both snort.

“Yeah, me too,” Steve agrees, “Or is it you too?”

“Okay, now you’re making my head hurt,” Clint says, climbing into bed beside Steve.

“Or are _ you _ making _ my _ head hurt?” asks Steve. Clint whacks him with a pillow. “Alright, alright, you’re done.” They curl up together how they normally do, but neither of them can get comfortable and after the tenth time Steve turns over, Clint sighs.

“Alright, let’s try something else.” He pulls Steve onto his stomach, then rests his head on Steve’s chest and tangles their legs together. “This is how we sleep when we’re in our own bodies, so maybe it’s what we need now.”

“You’re probably -” Steve cuts himself off with a massive yawn. “- right,” he says sheepishly.

Clint snuggles further into Steve’s bulk, already feeling his eyes drift shut. “I know I’m right, now shut up and go to sleep. Love you.”

“Love you too,” Steve says sleepily. Then he bolts upright suddenly, knocking Clint off his chest. “Your aids!” He blurts.

“It’s up to you, baby,” Clint says gently. “It’ll feel like shit in the morning if you leave them in, but I understand if you don’t want to take them out.”

“No, I’ll -” Steve hesitates. “I’ll take them out,” he says finally. “I don’t want your ears to hurt, especially if we’re switched back in the morning.”

“Okay baby,” Clint says, “I’ll take them out and I’ll be right here, okay? The whole time.” Steve nods and screws his eyes shut as Clint gently removes the hearing aids and sets them on the nightstand. Immediately, Steve’s hands are in his, squeezing tightly. Clint squeezes back gently and guides one of Steve’s hands to his own chest, knowing the vibrations from his voice will calm him. “I know you can’t hear me,” he starts, already feeling Steve relax, “But you can feel me. It’s comforting, right? I do this sometimes, just feel the vibrations of your voice through my hand. It’s very soothing.”   
  
He keeps talking until Steve’s hands go slack in his and then he lays back, closes his eyes and falls asleep.

~~

He wakes up in the morning back in his own body, complete with all the aches and pains he knew he would have after the mission yesterday. Steve’s already awake, watching him from the other side of the bed. As soon as he sees that Clint’s awake, he hands him his aids and then a mug of coffee once Clint’s got them in.

“You’re you, right?” are the first words out of his mouth.

“I’m me,” Clint responds, cradling the coffee mug close. “Any idea why we switched back?”

“None whatsoever,” Steve says, and he promptly climbs into Clint’s lap and refuses to move. “I missed you.”

“I’m right here, baby,” Clint assures him, wrapping him in a tight hug. “I’m not going anywhere and neither are you.” He knows they’ll have to deal with Tony and Bruce poking and prodding at them as they try to figure out what happened and why they switched back and a whole bunch of other stuff, but right now Clint doesn’t care about any of that. All he cares about is holding his boyfriend and making sure he’s okay. 

Also finishing his coffee, but that can wait. Steve’s more important, right? Eyeing the mug of coffee where it sits and the blond lump of super-soldier in his arms, Clint smiles softly. Yeah. Steve’s more important.


End file.
